


[SK 肉向] 约法三章，但……

by katayose



Category: SK - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayose/pseuds/katayose





	[SK 肉向] 约法三章，但……

krist带着满满的狗腿笑走到singto身前，准备开口关心关心自家老爷时，就听到singto低哑磁性的声音  
“kit，坐上来”  
坐？坐哪？这是单人沙发啊哥，难道你要我……  
krist想到了一种可能性，瞬间涨红了脸，他低下了头，企图把自己羞红的脸藏到黑暗里，但一切还是都没能瞒过singto的眼睛，他舔了舔下唇，滚动的喉结，让他看起来更性感也更危险  
“kit，上来，我不想说第三遍”  
krist听到这句话，脑子都没过的直接面对singto两腿分开跨坐在自家老公的身上，当他意识到的时候singto已经禁锢住了他的腰，已是在劫难逃。

“sing……唔……”krist用自己独有的小奶音喏喏的喊着singto，却控制不住嘴边的闷哼。  
“嗯？”singto用自己的双手探索着krist的身体，一手伸进睡衣里，抚摸着krist光滑的脊背，顺着脊柱下来，感受到krist的轻颤，singto满意的轻笑了一声，惹得krist把脸埋在singto的颈部。另一只手在krist的臀部和大腿来回抚摸，并不做实质性的进攻。  
晚上喝了些酒的krist，闻着singto身上沐浴露的香味，再加上singto的撩拨，越觉得身体燥热，看着singto水润的嘴唇，和上下滚动的喉结，krist觉得自己脑子里的弦绷断了，猛的吻住singto的唇，舌头伸进singto的口中毫无章法的搅动。  
singto也任由着他的胡来，但却并不去理会，专心抚摸着krist的身体。krist离开他的唇，一脸不满的看着他，singto笑了。  
“把上衣脱了，”他这样命令着看着对方惊讶的表情，又补充道“你不想要我么？”故作委屈的语气，让krist咬了咬下唇，举起手解开自己睡衣的纽扣  
“做得很好宝贝儿，这是奖励”singto抬头吻住krist，撬开他的牙关，吮吸着他的舌尖，与他的舌共舞，时不时的又舔过krist的上颚，又引来一阵轻颤，放过krist的舌头双唇间扯出一缕淫靡的银丝。

美人何时最美？古有贵妃醉酒，今有慧珍含情。半解的睡衣挂在臂弯，krist搂着singto的脖颈瘫软在他的怀里，任由singto的手在他身上索取。  
singto揽着krist的腰，伸手去拿小茶几上的红酒，晃了晃微斜酒杯，深红色的液体顺着krist脊柱蜿蜒流入私密之处，衬得krist越加白润。  
突如其来的冰凉液体让krist往singto怀里缩了缩，却不做理会，身上的情欲烧的大脑有些迷糊，下身的火热没人安抚，krist忍不住蹭了蹭singto。  
singto勾了勾嘴角，抱着krist让他背对着自己，单手握住krist交叉的手腕，向后扯了扯，伸出舌头顺着红酒的痕迹一点点的舔舐。  
后背酥痒的感觉，让krist忍不住想逃离，却被singto控制着双手，一次又一次的被拉回来，没人安抚的火热，自己也碰不到，krist觉得有些委屈，声音里也带了些哽咽。  
“sing……我想要……”  
singto停下动作，伸手抚摸着krist的脸，其实他也快忍不住了，可他想让krist求他，他想知道krist对自己的欲望，他有更高的目标，他得继续忍耐。  
“想要什么？kit，我教过你的”singto诱惑着krist，现在的他是条捕猎的蛇，诱惑着他的爱人走进自己的陷阱。  
“碰碰我……求你……”羞耻感充满了krist的心脏，可依旧败给了满身的情欲，欲望控制着他的大脑，一步一步的跨进singto准备好的温柔的陷阱。  
“乖孩子”singto轻吻着krist的脸颊，手顺着krist的脸，下滑到胸前的红点，掌心的揉搓，指尖的挑捏，红蕊立刻挺立。  
“啊~sing，另……另一边”krist红着脸低声要求，他听到singto的轻笑，感受得到singto的手挪到等一颗红豆，继续挑弄直到它挺立起来。  
手继续下移，留恋在krist的小腹，却不在前进。  
“sing！”  
在生活中一想温柔待人的singto，在情事上总爱折腾容易害羞krist，听不到krist的求饶声，就永不算完，所以当singto听到krist略有恼怒的声音，知道已经玩够了，没有迟疑的伸进睡裤里握住了那个可怜的小东西，拇指摸过柔软的顶端，上下撸动着柱身，时不时地揉搓着两个可爱的小东西，指腹按揉着会阴，却不在下移，又返到柱身，继续撸动。  
“唔~啊！”突然拔高的声调意味着krist高潮了，一股白浊射出弄脏了内裤，singto把手拿出来，舔了一下上面残留的液体，伸到krist嘴边  
“kit，尝尝自己的味道，很美味哦~”  
还沉溺在高潮余韵中的krist无意识的张开嘴，任由singto的手指挑弄着他的舌头，模仿性交的动作，长时间合不上嘴，口水顺着嘴角流下，潮红的脸更加色情，singto轻吻着krist的脖颈，一下一下的加重力道，种下一颗一颗草莓。  
krist慢慢清醒过来，扭头吻住singto的唇，慢慢的舔舐。  
singto横抱起krist，向床走去，krist窝在singto的怀里，用脸蹭着singto的下巴，温顺的像只猫。

“krist”singto用低哑的声音说“今天几点回来的？”  
几点回来的？什么几点回来的？我……  
迷迷糊糊krist心中突然警铃大作！  
卧槽……这是要秋后算账了么……这头腹黑狮……  
还在singto怀里的krist狠狠地瞪了一眼他，而singto撇到了他的小表情却装作不自知，眼里的情欲，越发的浓厚，心里已有了打算。  
把krist搁在床上分开双腿，将自己嵌进去，伸手拿过床头柜中的润滑液，挤了些在掌心，单手撑在krist的耳边，另一只手往身下摸去，将润滑涂抹在小穴四周，细细的按压，伸进一根手指慢慢的抽插，即使两人早已习惯情事，但singto依然每次都认真的做着扩张，唯恐krist有一点的疼痛，即使今天krist让他担心了这么久，他也耐下心一点点的做着扩张。  
唉，自己是不是太宠这个人了……  
singto心里默默想，明明想让他为自己疼，为自己哭，让他记住这一切，让他以后再也不敢让自己这么担心，看到krist咬住唇忍着呻吟的表情，忍不住吻了吻他的嘴角  
终究……还是舍不得啊……  
“嗯……那里！啊~”手指熟练的找到那个令krist兴奋的地方，手指不断的旋转着按揉那个兴奋点，一阵阵的电流顺着脊椎冲向大脑，刺激着大脑释放多巴胺产生源源不断快感。  
一根……两根……三根，体内的手指不断的增加，krist闭着眼享受着singto的爱抚，感受singto的亲吻，欲望再次的挺立，期待着更刺激的快感，体内虽然不断地被填充，但依旧有空虚感，身体渴望着更强烈的撞击和那个人……已经……好想要……  
“啊……够了……够了sing……进来，全部！”krist满脸的红晕，身体也被渲染了漂亮的颜色，嘴里喘着粗气，眼神迷离的看着那个忍得极其辛苦的男人，明明心里生气的要命，为了自己不受伤，却认真的在做扩张。  
krist抿了抿嘴，伸手拉下singto头，吻上他的唇，舌尖细细的描绘着唇形，眼睛盯着singto说:“sing，我回来这么晚，对不起，让你担心了”krist顿了顿，眼神有些闪躲，小声补充道“请……用力的……破坏我吧”  
说完闭起眼不敢再去看singto，双腿却向两遍敞开。  
singto带隐忍的眼神突然放光，眼睛里好像炸了一朵朵的烟花，往日只有在激情时自己掐住小krist才能逼着他说这种羞耻却让自己更兴奋的话，而今天krist羞红着脸主动说这种话，还发出这种直白明确的求欢信号。  
你……为什么会这么好，我怎么才能不这样爱着你  
明明……是我想让你离开我就活不下去，可为什么到现在却是我离不开你，你对我就像是空气一样……  
是我……离开你就活不了了……我的krist……  
krist看着singto低着头，在那里没有任何动作，蹙起好看的眉，伸手捧着singto的脸说:“singto！”  
singto条件反射性的抬头，他看着krist的眼睛，笑了，像阳春三月的风，吹进了krist的心里，他抚摸着krist的脸，手指轻描过krist的眉，吻过微嘟的唇，用性感的嗓音说“遵命，我的王子殿下”  
singto抽出手指，下体柔软的顶端划过臀缝，一点点的挤进穴口，缓慢的进入krist的体内，让他流连忘返，醉生梦死的地方。singto猛的将硬的发疼的欲望全部进入，狠狠地擦过krist的兴奋点  
“啊！”krist瞪大了眼，腰反射性的弹起，胳膊紧紧的搂着singto的脖子，双腿缠住singto的腰，“宝贝儿，我忍不住了”singto轻轻的在krist的耳边说道。  
不等krist的反应，singto开始有力的律动，一下一下的都刺激着krist，完美的力度加上微妙的角度，这所有的一切，一次一次的都让自己为之疯狂。

singto抬起krist的腰，一下一下的将自己嵌的更深，“嗯！啊！不行！太……太深了！啊！”krist紧搂着singto，指尖在singto的后背画出一道道红痕，独有的小奶音让singto更加的兴奋，他埋在krist的脖颈，舔舐着雪白的皮肤。  
“sing……我不行了，我……唔！”krist在singto的耳边哭喊，singto转头吻住krist，舌尖探入口中，吸取krist的甜美。  
“宝贝儿，等等，我们一起。”singto起身掐住krist即将释放的欲望，下身的律动越来越快，越来越用力。在欲望爆发的时候，singto松开了禁锢krist的手，让他和自己一同释放。  
singto压在krist的身上，拇指揉捏着耳垂，轻吻krist泛红的脸，他喜欢krist沉溺在欲望中的样子，只有他才能给krist带来快乐，极致的快乐，只有我……  
“krist……别离开我……”singto闭着眼在昏昏欲睡的krist耳旁说，又蹭蹭光滑的脸颊，好爱你，怎么会这么爱你呢，我的kit……  
krist睁开眼，转头蹭蹭singto的唇  
“绑住我吧，我永远不会离开你”


End file.
